Many private and public entities wish to monitor various locations. Current solutions require deployment of multiple cameras in various configurations around an area. Such cameras may require an individual to view the camera output and control the camera position in real time in order to monitor the entire area associated with the camera.
In addition, current solutions provide one-way interaction whereby recorded video may be passed to a monitor or recording element for storage or viewing. Such solutions do not allow a person or resource monitoring the camera to interact with individuals at the scene of the monitoring device.
Current solutions also require expert installation including placement of multiple devices, connecting wiring to the devices, and/or programming the devices.
Existing solutions that utilize internet protocol cameras may be susceptible to malfunction or reduced functionality when exposed to certain environmental conditions (e.g., heat, cold, humidity, etc.).
Furthermore, current solutions require a server or other resource that aggregates and stores data from multiple cameras. Such systems require massive amounts of processing power and storage at the server in order to manage data received from a large number of cameras.
Thus there is a need for a plug-and-play, interactive, environmentally robust monitoring device that automatically monitors the full area associated with the device and is able to process and store data locally.